mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angelsächsische Kirchenbaukunst
Es gibt in England fast 200 Kirchen, deren Architektur im ganzen oder in einzelnen Teilen die hervorstechenden Stilmerkmale der Angelsächsische Kirchenbaukunst aufzeigen. Eine von ihnen, die Kirche zu Greenstead in Essex, ist aus Holz (Näheres darüber unter 'Holzbau'), die übrigen sind aus Stein oder Ziegel. Sie datieren vom Anfang des 7. bis zum dritten Viertel des 11. Jhds. Einige von ihnen können mit Sicherheit bestimmt werden; bei den meisten der anderen ist der Zeitpunkt ihrer Errichtung kaum zweifelhaft. Eine weitere Frage ist dabei, ob einige erhaltene angelsächsische Kirchen, wie z. B. die St. Martinskirche in Canterbury, Teile enthalten, die Überbleibsel aus der früheren Epoche des römisch-britischen Christentums sind. Beschreibung Die Kirchlichen Bauten der Angelsachsen zerfallen in zwei Gruppen: eine frühere, die dem 7. und dem Anfang des 8. Jhds. angehört, und eine spätere aus dem Jahrhundert, das der normannischen Eroberung vom Jahre 1066 voranging. In der Zwischenzeit, die sich über das 9. Jhd. und Teile des 8. und 10. erstreckt, litt das Land schwer unter den Einfällen der Wikinger, und wahrscheinlich wurde der Kirchenbau durch diese Ereignisse stark beeinflußt. Es ist jedenfalls sehr schwer, von den noch vorhandenen Bauten irgendwelche als in diese Zwischenperiode fallend anzusetzen. Die Gebäude der frühesten und der späten Periode andererseits sind leicht zu erkennen, schließen sich zu markanten Typen zusammen und zeigen an jedem Beispiel Merkmale, die sie mit zeitgenössischen Bauten in anderen Teilen Europas verbinden. Die Verwandtschaften in der Architektur dieser sächsischen Gebäude seien daher in großen Zügen gekennzeichnet. Erste Periode: 7. bis 9. Jh. Die alten sächsischen Kirchen des 7. und frühen 8. Jhds. haben gewisse Merkmale, die römischen Ursprungs sind, vermischt mit solchen, die aus keltischen Quellen stammen. Die angelsächsischen Eindringlinge ließen sich in einem Land nieder, das stark romanisiert war; und als sie begannen, Steinbauten aufzuführen, war es unvermeidlich, dass sie römische Formen und römische Methoden kopierten. Andererseits wurde diese Steinbautechnik aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zunächst für kirchliche Zwecke verwendet, und das Christentum, mit dem die meisten Angelsachsen zuerst in Beziehung kamen, war das keltische, das von Irland aus über Iona und Lindisfarne eingeführt wurde. thumb|Abb. 2: Ecke der Mildredskirche in Canterbury Augustin brachte gegen Ende des 6. Jhds. das Christentum römischer Art in den Südosten Englands, aber der dauernde Einfluß seiner Mission breitete sich kaum über Kent hinaus aus. Die tatsächliche Bekehrung von beinahe ganz England wurde nicht durch die italienischen Sendboten Gregors vollzogen, sondern durch unabhängige Missionare, Kelten von Geburt und Erziehung, deren erster und erfolgreichster Aidan von Lindisfarne war. Diese Tatsache erklärt das Auftreten keltischer Züge neben römischen in frühangelsächsischen Kirchen. Der Unterschied liegt in der Anlage. Neben Basilika- und Apsis-Kirchen römischer Tradition gibt es unter den ersten angelsächsischen Gebäuden und dann so weiter in der ganzen Geschichte des Stils einschiffige Hallen, die in schmale, quadratische Chöre auslaufen, von einem Typus, wie er in Irland und den keltischen Teilen Schottlands zahlreich bezeugt ist. Als interessante Merkmale zeigen die Grundrisse einerseits gewisse Unterabteilungen des Innern, andererseits westliche und seitliche Vorhöfe und Kapellen, die weder italisch noch keltisch sind, sondern wohl in einigen Fällen auf eine Verwandtschaft mit gallischen Bauten hindeuten. (Im 5. und 6. Jhd. zeigte die Architektur Galliens in Gebäuden, wie der Kirche von Naumatius in Clermont und der von Bischof Perpetuus von Tours über dem Grabe des heiligen Martin errichteten, Zeichen eines Fortschrittes zu späteren romanischen Formen.) Literarische Berichte über einige der bedeutendsten angelsächsischen Kirchen der ersten Periode beweisen, dass diese nicht nur einfache Kopien der frühchristlichen Basiliken waren, sondern dass sie in der Bauart Neuerungen aufweisen, die sie zu Marksteinen in der Entwicklung der ganzen romanischen Architektur machen. Die Technik all dieser Kirchen ist meist römisch, wenige keltische Spuren zeigen sich. In einigen Fällen wurden römische Quadersteine wieder benutzt. Wo von diesen nicht genug Vorrat für die ganzen Mauern war, verwendeten sie die sächsischen Baumeister wenigstens für die Ecken, wo sie der ganzen Struktur einen bestimmten Charakter und das Aussehen einer gewissen Festigkeit gaben. (Vgl. Abb. 2, in der der kleinste Stein 1,20 x 0,81 x 0,43 m mißt.) Der Rest der Mauer bestand in solchen Fällen aus Bruchstein, und wahrscheinlich war die ganze Fläche meistens getüncht, so dass nur die Ecken der Quadersteine besonders hervorstachen. In Kent und weniger häufig in anderen Gegenden ist römischer Ziegel, in Wiederverwendung, ein oft gebrauchtes Baumaterial. Eine oder zwei der Basilika-Kirchen hatten ihre Altäre nach Westen gerichtet; die Lage nach Osten war jedoch die Regel bei allen anderen Kirchen, ohne Ausnahme bei denen mit keltischem Typus. Kirchen der römischen Richtung Der größte Bauherr dieser ersten Epoche war Bischof Wilfried von York (634-709/710). Die bedeutendsten seiner Werke fanden sich in Hexham in Northumberland, wo noch die kleine Krypta erhalten ist, die er um 675 unter der Abteikirche errichtete (s. Abtei von Hexham). Die Kirche selbst, die noch am Ende des 13. Jhds. gestanden zu haben scheint Chronicle of Lanercost, ed. Bannatyne Club, z. Jahr 1296, ist bis heute in ihren allgemeinen Umrissen aus einer Beschreibung eines Zeitgenossen Wilfrieds bekannt, nämlich seines eignen Chordirigenten Eddius, Historians of the Church of York, Rolls series, Nr. 71, S. 33 und aus einem ausführlicheren Bericht, geschrieben um die Mitte des 12. Jhds. von einem gewissen Prior Richard von Hexham Twisden, Decem Scriptores, col. 290. Dieses Bauwerk war im Basilikenstil errichtet; aber außerdem erbaute Wilfried in Hexham noch eine andere Kirche mit Zentralanlage. Die Verbindung der beiden Typen ist eine Tatsache von nicht geringer Bedeutung. Die typisch romanische Kirche des späteren Mittelalters - das dürfen wir nicht vergessen - stellt keine einfache Entwicklung aus der frühen christlichen Basilika dar, sondern verdankt ihre Form der Aufpfropfung mehrerer durchgearbeiteten konstruktiven Merkmale, die anderswo ihren Ursprung hatten, auf das Schema der Basilika. Abtei von Hexham * S. Hauptartikel: Abtei von Hexham Ihre Quelle ist in den runden, polygonalen oder in den kreuzförmigen Bauten zu suchen, die von den frühesten Zeiten an errichtet wurden, und zwar nicht immer für den Gottesdienst, sondern häufiger für Gedächtnis- oder Grabmalzwecke oder einfach als Taufkapellen. Bauwerke, wie St. Lorenzo in Mailand, St. Vitale in Ravenna und die Oktagonal-Kirche Karls des Großen in Aachen, enthalten die konstruktiven und künstlerischen Elemente, die in verschiedenen Verbindungen die romanische Kirche ausmachen. Die romanische Kirche entnahm von der Basilika das Haupt-Schema ihres rechtwinkligen Plans, ihre Einteilung in Mittelschiff und Seitenschiffe und Fenstergeschoß und ihren apsidalen Abschluß; aber für die anderen Haupteigentümlichkeiten, wie z. B. die Steingewölbe, die Verwendung von Pfeilern anstatt der Säulen in Arkaden, einen Chor als Erweiterung eines Mittelschiffes, den Zentralpavillon oder Turm, Galerien über den Seitenschiffen, Fassaden, die mit einem Turm oder mit Türmen zusamijiengesetzt sind, und dergleichen, müssen wir die Zentral- oder überwölbten Kirchen heranziehen, wo diese Merkmale frühzeitig erscheinen... Weiterlesen. York Minster Dass Wilfrieds Kirche in Hexham hinsichtlich der Kompliziertheit der Teile zu der Zeit nicht allein stand, wird durch das Beispiel der Domkirche in York, der York Minster ("Cathedral Church of St Peter"), bewiesen. Diese wurde um die Mitte des 8. Jhds. umgebaut und wird in Versen beschrieben, die man dem berühmten Alkuin zuschreibt. Alkuin war wohlbekannt mit dem Besten, was karolingische Baukunst im Frankenreich zustande brachte, und seine Lobpreisung der Kirche ist darum wertvoll. Ihr hohes Dach - so berichtet er uns -wurde von starken Säulen getragen, und Seitenschiffe und Kapellen fügten sich seitlich dem Hauptgebäude an, das im ganzen nicht weniger als dreißig Altäre enthielt. Die zunehmende Zahl der Altäre ist natürlich ein bezeichnendes Merkmal des vordringenden romanischen Stils. Früh im 9. Jhd. besaß die Kirche auf dem Grundriß von St. Gallen siebzehn Altäre, aber in York fand sich fast die doppelte Anzahl. Ferner sind auf dem St. Galler Grundriß die Altäre einfach im Mittelschiff und in den Nebenschiffen aufgestellt, ohne irgend welche architektonische Vorkehrung für ihre Aufnahme, während Wilfrieds Altäre in Hexham, wie uns berichtet wird, in jenen Nebengebäuden angebracht waren, mit denen er „den Hauptteil der Kirche auf jeder Seite umgab"; dies würde eine gewisse architektonische Vorsorge für die Altäre bedeuten, gleich den Seitenkapellen und Apsiden, die in den romanischen Bauwerken so gewöhnlich wurden, in den frühen christlichen Zeiten hingegen auf die Zentralkirchen beschränkt waren. Das Gedicht über York berichtet, dass die Altäre sich in dem porticus befanden, womit die Kirche umgeben war. All Saints' Church Brixworth * Siehe auch: All Saints' Church Brixworth Wenn man fragt, inwiefern erhaltene Baudenkmäler der älteren Periode den Eindruck der Erhabenheit und Kompliziertheit bestätigen, der sich aus diesen literarischen Mitteilungen ergibt, so kann auf die All Saints' Church in Brixworth in Northamptonshire verwiesen werden, wo noch jetzt eine große Basilikenkirche aus dem 7. Jh., wenn auch in verstümmelter Form, in Benutzung ist. Die Mönche von Medeshamstede (Peterborough) gründeten hier um 680 eine Zweigniederlassung Hugo Candidus in Sparkes Historiae Anglicae Script. Var. II, 8, und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach stand hiermit die Errichtung der Kirche in Zusammenhang. Wenn man bedenkt, dass der Ort nur ein Dorf und die Niederlassung von geringer Bedeutung war, so ist die Größe und Ausstattung der Kirche bezeichnend für das damalige architektonische Empfinden. (Abb. 6: Grundriß; Abb. 5: Außenansicht)... Weiterlesen. St. Pancraskirche Canterbury * Siehe auch: St. Pancraskirche Canterbury thumb|250px|Taf. 35, Abb. 4: Grundriß [[St. Pancraskirche Canterbury.]] Das Innere der Kirche von Brixworth bewahrte deutliche Spuren einer Kreuzmauer, etwa 12 Fuß hoch, die, mit Lichtöffnungen in der Mitte, eine Schranke bildete, die einen Raum von etwa 16 Fuß von dem östlichen Ende des Mittelschiffes abtrennte. Im sächsischen England war eine Einrichtung dieser Art ein typischer Zug in vielen frühen Kirchen. Sie kommt vor in der Basilikenkirche St. Mary's Church Reculver (Kent) aus dem letzten Teil des 7. Jhds., in der ursprünglichen Kathedrale von Rochester (vielleicht im Jahr 604 erbaut), und in der St. Pancraskirche Canterbury aus ungefähr derselben Zeit (Abb. 4: Grundriß St. Pancras). Der Grundriß hat außer dieser Schrankenmauer zwischen dem Mittelschiff und dem Priesterraum noch einige andere bemerkenswerte Kennzeichen. Es ist eine westliche Eingangshalle da, wie in der Kirche von Brixworth, dazu zwei Seitenzimmer; im südlichen befindet sich ein Altar aus mittelalterlicher Zeit. Seitenzimmer dieser Art sind ein besonderes Merkmal angelsächsischer Architektur und kommen in allen Perioden vor. Mitunter sind sie Vorhallen, zu anderen Zeiten haben sie keinen Türeingang, ausgenommen den in die Kirche. Wenn sie Altäre enthalten, so kann man sie als Seitenkapellen betrachten; und Altäre wurden sowohl in Seitenhallen aufgestellt, die Vestibüle bildeten, wie auch in Zimmern, die, gleich denen in St. Pancras, keine Öffnungen nach außen hatten. Wir wissen, dass dies in der angelsächsischen Kathedrale von Canterbury der Fall war. St. Andrews church East Sussex * Siehe auch: St. Andrews church, Bishopstone Es gibt verschiedene Beispiele, wo das frühere Vorhandensein eines Altars noch durch die Stellung des Türeinganges zur Westseite der Mitte der Nord- oder Südmauer angedeutet wird, so dass ein ungestörter Platz für den Altar an der Mauer an der Ostseite freigelassen wurde. Ein Beispiel einer solchen sächsischen seitlichen Vorhallen-Kapelle bietet Bishopstone in East Sussex (Abb. 7: St. Andrews church, Bishopstone). Solche Vorhallen spielten auch im sozialen Leben der angelsächsischen Gemeinde ein Rolle, da in oder neben ihnen Geschäfte verschiedener Art erledigt und Gerichtssitzungen abgehalten wurden. Solche Vorhallen spielten auch im sozialen Leben der angelsächsischen Gemeinde ein Rolle, da in oder neben ihnen Geschäfte verschiedener Art erledigt und Gerichtssitzungen abgehalten wurden. Von mehr streng architektonischem Standpunkt aus ist zu beachten, dass in England diese seitlichen Nebengebäude, ob nun Vorhallen oder Seitenkapellen, sich schließlich zu Kreuzschiffen entwickelten und so in der Ausbildung des kreuzförmigen Grundrisses, der im späteren Mittelalter so allgemein üblich war, ihre Rolle spielten... Weiterlesen. Zweite Periode: 10. bis 11. Jh. Aus der Wikingerzeit sind nur wenige oder gar keine der Monumente vorhanden. Die Kirchen aus der Zeit von 950 bis zur Normannischen Eroberung 1066 jedoch sind die zahlreichste Gruppe. Die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse dieser Gebäude sind unverkennbar. Sie haben, wie die Kirchen der ältesten Gruppe, ausgeprägte angelsächsische Kennzeichen; aber Pläne und Einzelheiten zeigen in vielen Zügen Ähnlichkeit mit der Architektur der Karolingerzeit, teilweise wenigstens. Die politische Verbindung des angelsächsischen Englands mit der karolingischen Herrschaft durch Heiraten und persönliche Beziehungen zwischen den Fürsten war ziemlich eng; sie kommt auch in der Architektur zum Ausdruck. Die politische Beziehung ist enger mit Austrasien als mit Neustrien. Entsprechend bieten die frühromanischen Kirchen Sachsens, Westfalens, der Rheinlande Parallelen zu angelsächsischen Bauten, während zwischen angelsächsischer und normannischer Architektur sich nur sehr wenig Verwandtschaft zeigt. Trotz der engen Beziehungen von England zur Normandie z. Z. Eduards des Bekenners bewahrte die sächsische Baukunst ihre Eigenart; und obwohl nach der Eroberung der sächsische Stil schnell unterging und von dem normannischen verdrängt wurde, blieben doch gewisse sächsische Züge bestehen und änderten den normannischen Stil, so dass der englisch-normannische sich in gewisser Beziehung von normannischen der Normandie selbst unterscheidet. Galerie Greensted Church North Side.jpg|Greensteader Kirche in stehender Blockbauweise Kirche von Somerford Keynes RdgA Bd1, Taf.036, Abb.003.jpg|Abb. 3: Seitentür der Kirche von Somerford Keynes, Wiltshire Kirche von Brixworth RdgA Bd1, Taf.037, Abb.005.jpg|Abb. 5: All Saints' Church in Brixworth, Northamptonshire Kirche von Brixworth, Grundriß RdgA Bd1, Taf.037, Abb.006.jpg|Abb. 6: Grundriß der All Saints' Church in Brixworth Verwandte Themen Quellen * The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. London, Sonnenschein, 1905. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 558 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kirchliches Bauwerk Kategorie:Bauwesen Kategorie:Angelsachsen